Le bouclier d'Opale
by Nafrayu
Summary: Cashmere lui avait suffisamment répété durant ces trois jours, Opale était une pierre brute que l'on avait taillée jusqu'à en faire quelques choses d'admirable, mais seul les Jeux pourront l'élever au rang de pierre précieuse.
1. Prequel

**Note** : J'ai très longuement hésité et réfléchis avant d'écrire cette histoire. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un peu du mal à sortir des sentiers battus et à écrire réellement ce qui me faisait plaisir. Aujourd'hui c'est chose faite et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)  
Tous les personnages de la série Hunger Games apparaitront en particulier les anciens vainqueurs et je précise également que cette histoire sera hors-canon.

**Résumé** : Cashmere lui avait suffisamment répété durant ces trois jours, Opale était une pierre brute que l'on avait taillée jusqu'à en faire quelques choses d'admirable, mais seul les Jeux pourront l'élever au rang de pierre précieuse.

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la géniale Suzanne Colins (hormis le personnage d'Opale qui apparait un peu plus tard).

Un gros merci à **Midnight's frog** pour sa correction minutieuse et un gros bisous pour elle :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prequel**

On disait du district Un qu'ils étaient opportunistes. Fondamentalement ce n'était pas quelque chose de faux, depuis les jours obscurs les gens – en particulier s'ils venaient des districts périphériques – aimaient plaisanter en disant que le Un était toujours du côté de celui qui allait lui apporter quelque chose. Ce district était très proche du Capitole, presque collé à lui et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne manquait de rien.

C'était un district vaste avec une impressionnante variété de paysages. La végétation pouvait y être à la fois très dense, ou rare selon la région où l'on se rendait. Le terrainétait plutôt escarpé forçant la population à se séparer en une multitude de petits villages. On y trouvait toutefois une grande ville qui concentrait les activités administratives et la plupart des boutiques spécialisées qui se chargeaient d'envoyer les produits vers le Capitole ; chaque village avait sa propre activité spécialisée et liées au luxe comme la joaillerie, la haute couture, l'horlogerie, la maroquinerie, l'ébénisterie et une multitude d'autres activités qu'il serait long et fastidieux d'énumérer ici. C'est dans cette grande ville que se déroulait la Moisson, un événement toujours très excitant puisque chaque personne se demandait qui se porterait volontaire et si cette année il y avait des chances qu'il y ait un vainqueur. Les rues étaient joliment pavées de dalles blanches et les bâtiments étaient simples mais élégamment bâtis. En dehors de cette grande ville, l'ensemble se contentait de petites bourgades, tout aussi raffinées, construites le long des failles aurifères et des gisements de pierres précieuses.

Dans un lieu qui semble inaccessible, particulièrement rocheux et pentu, se trouvait le centre d'Entraînement. Un endroit théoriquement interdit mais tout le monde, _« tout le monde »_ voulant effectivement dire chaque habitant de Panem, connaissait son existence et personne ne le remettait en question. Personne, sauf peut-être les habitants des districts pauvres, ceux qui n'avaient presque aucune chance aux Hunger Games et qui crachaient sur les tributs de carrière autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Finalement les seuls à blâmer dans cette histoire étaient Snow et ses sous-fifres, tous ceux qui participaient à la dérive de cette société.

Le centre d'Entraînement était aussi haut que large et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. On pourrait presque confondre le bâtiment avec un palais élégant et sobre : les grandes fenêtres apportaient une lumière agréable du levé au couché du soleil, l'unique portail était monumental et délicatement ouvragé. Les parents inscrivaient ici leurs enfants pour une pension complète, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux quelques jours avant la Moisson et pendant le reste de l'été. Ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux quelques jours avant la Moisson puis rester dans leur famille le reste de l'été. Parfois, une permission pour rentrer en milieu d'année leur était accordée. Théoriquement tous les enfants, à partir de six ans, pouvaient s'y inscrire, en pratique une sélection était faite pour ne garder que les enfants normalement constitués et en bonne santé.

Parmi les nombreuses bourgades qui peuplaient le Un, l'un d'eux était le Village des vainqueurs. Plus grand, plus beau, plus majestueux que tous les autres, il était situé un peu en hauteur, surplombant le reste du district et l'on dit que, depuis ce village, la nuit, on pouvait apercevoir au loin les lumières de la ville du Capitole. Cependant les vainqueurs avaient généralement autre chose à faire que de contempler ces lueurs et occupaient leurs nuits à une toute autre activité. Dormir était quelque chose que beaucoup aimeraient retrouver mais quand on revenait vivant des Hunger Games, on en sortait rarement intact, que l'on soit un tribut de carrière ou pas.

Néanmoins le district Un était très différent du Deux, les façons de penser divergeaient, les façons de faire également. Là où le Deux entretenait une mentalité guerrière, conquérante et brutale, le Un choisissait de former les tributs de carrière et de garder le reste de la population dans un mode de vie proche de celui des Capitoliens. Clairement ils n'aimaient pas se salir les mains et préféraient agir avec plus de raffinement, même si leurs tributs de carrière étaient tout aussi redoutables que ceux du Deux, et pour cela ils avaient trouvé une solution très avantageuse.

Le district Un était très riche et tout le monde le savait, mais parmi cette population il existait des familles plus riches que les autres et ces familles-là avaient une alternative. Il existait une grande quantité d'orphelins dans les districts les plus pauvres, et ils étaient une sorte de pain béni pour le Capitole et le gouvernement. Une société cloisonnée ne peut être viable à long terme, les dégénérescences génétiques finiraient par empoisonner les districts et condamnerait la population à disparaître. Ainsi, discrètement, certains enfants disparaissaient pour se retrouver dans d'autres districts que le leur. De toute façon, qui pouvait bien se soucier d'eux ? Ce discret renouvellement du sang était très bénéfique aux habitants qui n'en savaient, bien évidemment, rien.

En revanche les plus riches des familles du Un, et du Quatre mais ce n'est pas le sujet, pouvaient, moyennant une très forte somme d'argent, acheter un enfant d'une contrée de Panem défavorisée. Ils le prenaient du même âge que leur propre progéniture ou presque – quitte à falsifier un peu les documents – et ces enfants étaient amenés à devenir de parfaits boucliers. Ils étaient adoptés, entraînés, conditionnés de façon à pouvoir se porter volontaire si jamais le précieux enfant de la famille était Moissonné. Un parfait échappatoire aux Jeux.

Ce véritable secret de polichinelle était jalousement gardé et personne n'en parlait même si tout le monde savait.

Chacun y trouvait son compte finalement.

* * *

Le soleil se couche tranquillement sur les montagnes du Un tandis qu'un air glacial balaye la ville. Une mince couche de givre recouvre le sol et l'herbe faisant craquer les pas des promeneurs nocturnes. Une jeune femme marche au côté de son compagnon, elle est plutôt grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds miel et des yeux verts lumineux. Elle est très belle et porte des vêtements qui ne laissent aucun doute quant à ses origines sociales : une robe en velours bleu en dessous d'un manteau très simple et élégant de couleur noir. Pour l'heure elle paraît soucieuse et triture un coin de son écharpe en soie avec nervosité. Son compagnon ne paraît pas moins tendu mais l'encourage à faire _« comme si de rien n'était »_. Ils se rendent à l'orphelinat qui se trouve un peu à la périphérie de la ville, quelques Pacificateurs font une ronde et les saluent poliment.

L'orphelinat est un bâtiment de taille moyenne, peint avec des couleurs pastels et douces, comme si ça atténuait le fait que ces pauvres enfants n'avaient plus de famille à qui se raccrocher.

Le couple frappe à la porte malgré l'écriteau qui indique _« fermé »_ et attend anxieusement qu'on leur ouvre. Comme s'il était parfaitement normal de venir dans un orphelinat à la nuit tombée, une femme rousse leur ouvre, elle a un air doux sur le visage et semble parfaitement comprendre la raison de leurs venues.

L'homme sort un papier de sa poche et lui tend tout en regardant à droite, puis à gauche. Il a peur, il sait que ce qu'il fait est illégal en théorie. En vérité même si des Pacificateurs voyaient cela, ils se contenteraient de leurs intimer d'être plus discrets, rien de plus. La directrice de l'orphelinat leur demande d'attendre et s'en va dans un couloir annexe peint de couleur vert pomme. Quelques minutes plus tard – qui paraissent une éternité aux yeux du couple – elle revient en portant un petit tas de couvertures entre ses bras. Au creux de cet amas de polaire, on peut découvrir un bambin un peu chétif d'un ou deux ans maximum.

L'enfant dort et ne fait que bouger un peu quand la jeune femme blonde la prend dans ses bras.

_« Elle est parfaite »._

La directrice sourit à cette remarque du couple. Bien sûr qu'elle est parfaite, il ne viendrait pas à l'idée qu'on puisse proposer à l'adoption des enfants qui ne soient pas physiquement conformes aux critères de beauté du Un.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé :)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._


	2. Les cadets

**Note** : merci pour vos reviews :) Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire donc j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Dans la première partie du chapitre, Opale a 6 ans :)_  
_

Merci à **Midnight Frog** pour sa très minutieuse correction ^^

* * *

**Les cadets**

— Debout petite grenouille, claironne une voix dans mes oreilles.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et la lumière du jour m'éblouis. Je gémis, me retourne dans mon lit et tente de me rendormir.

— Allez, debout Opale ! s'agace ma sœur Jade.

— Je m'appelle pas Opale, je râle en mettant mon oreiller sur la tête.

Zut, là j'aurais dû me taire. C'était un secret.

— Arrêtes sinon je le dis à père et mère et tu vas te faire disputer, me menace-t-elleen tirant sur mon coussin.

Jade ne me fait pas peur, je suis plus forte qu'elle même si je suis encore un peu petite. Je ne fais que penser à mon véritable nom. Moi, je m'appelle Solveig, pas Opale. Je me demande qui je suis, quel est mon vrai prénom. J'ai pas le droit d'en parler, sinon je vais être punie. J'aime pas trop être punie. Je crois que Monsieur et Madame regrettent de me l'avoir dit.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne dois plus les appeler Monsieur et Madame mais père et mère. Je le répète plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour être sûre de ne plus l'oublier. Ma nourrice, que j'appelle Mummy mais c'est pas son vrai nom, m'aide à me lever et me fait prendre mon bain. J'aime bien le bain, surtout quand il y a beaucoup de mousse et Mummy me laisse toujours jouer longtemps dedans. Un peu d'eau éclabousse la fenêtre. Dehors il fait pas très beau, mais j'adore les nuages. J'aime beaucoup celui au-dessus de la maison, on dirait un mouton. Pourquoi les moutons ça me fait tout bizarre d'y penser?

Je mets une jolie robe bleue avec des pois blanc dessus. J'adore mettre des jolies robes, après je ressemble à une princesse, surtout celles qui tournent. Je mets aussi des chaussettes à petits volants et même des gants. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais c'est pas grave. Jade me prend par la main et m'entraîne en bas. Parfois elle se prend pour ma grande sœur et j'aime pas ça du tout. Je suis plus forte qu'elle c'est moi qui doit faire comme si j'étais la grande sœur. Je trébuche sur une valise en voulant sortir de ma chambre. Mummy et mes parents ont mis trois valises dans ma chambre, elles sont ouvertes et il y a des vêtements partout. Je comprends pas trop pourquoi.

— Quelle jolie princesse ! s'exclame père en me voyant.

Il aime bien quand je suis une princesse. Mère n'est pas là, elle est malade je crois. Depuis quelques dodos elle ne vient plus trop nous voir et quand elle est là, elle a les yeux tout rouges. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a perdu son ventre. Mère a beaucoup pleuré quand son ventre est parti. Je n'ai pas trop compris comment on pouvait perdre un truc aussi gros. Mon petit frère est parti _là-bas_. Père a dit que c'était un endroit très beau. Depuis que mon petit frère est parti, père et mère ont décidé que je ne devais plus dire madame et monsieur. Ça non plus je n'ai pas compris.

Ce matin père me donne des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est bon les crêpes, je peux mettre plein de choses dedans. Maintenant il pleut dehors, c'est bizarre, le soleil était là quand j'étais dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer dehors quand il pleut parce que nourrice dit que ça mouille les vêtements et les abîme. Pourtant moi j'aime bien, j'ai l'impression d'être comme un poisson. C'est amusant.

Père me ressert deux fois des crêpes pourtant c'est pas mon anniversaire. C'est peut-être pour que j'ai des joues toutes rondes comme Jade. Elle est jolie Jade avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. À l'école une fille a dit que mes cheveux étaient sales parce qu'ils sont noirs, je lui ai donné une grosse gifle puis père et mère sont venus me chercher. J'ai pas été beaucoup punie, ils m'ont dit que j'avais bien fais parce que je suis une princesse et qu'il faut pas me dire des méchancetés.

Moi je les aime bien mes cheveux noirs. Parfois quand je me promène avec nourrice on me dit que je suis jolie et que je suis différente. Moi j'aime bien être différente c'est plus drôle que d'être pareille que la fille qui a été méchante avec moi.

— Tu as encore faim Opale ? demande père en prenant une petite cuillère dorée pour la mettre dans son café.

Je secoue la tête en essuyant ma bouche pleine de marmelade.

— Aujourd'hui c'est une journée particulière tu sais ma grenouille, clame-t-il avec entrain.

Ils disent que je saute partout comme une grenouille mais les grenouilles c'est tout visqueux. Je suis pas visqueuse moi !

— C'est pas aujourd'hui l'école, je proteste en remarquant un sac dans un coin.

C'est vrai, j'ai compté sur mon calendrier. L'école c'est dans quatre dodos.

— Je sais ma grenouille mais cette année tu n'iras pas dans une école normale, sourit-il en allant trifouiller dans le sac.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne laisserais pas les autres filles dire que je suis bizarre, je boude en regardant le drôle de manège de père.

— Je sais ma grenouille mais tu es spéciale et une petite fille forte et spéciale comme toi ça mérite une école spéciale n'est-ce pas ? argumente-t-il avec douceur en s'approchant de moi.

— Je crois, je réponds mais en vrai je mens en croisant les bras.

Je n'y crois pas du tout. Père ouvre la bouche, on dirait un poisson, mais il n'arrive pas à répondre parce que mère arrive. Il se tait souvent quand mère arrive ces derniers temps. Elle a encore des yeux rouges mais je crois que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé son ventre. Elle a des boucles dans ses cheveux blonds et je trouve ça jolie. C'est pas blond comme la fille méchante mais un blond joli comme le miel.

— Je veux des boucles, je demande en attrapant doucement ses cheveux tout doux.

— Tout ce que tu veux ma grenouille, répond-t-elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

Alors Mummy me dit qu'elle me fera des boucles quand le petit-déjeuner sera coup j'encourage Jade a vite manger, je veux mes jolies boucles.

— Ton père t'a expliqué que tu irais dans une école spéciale cette année n'est-ce pas ? Renifle-t-elle en se postant derrière moi pour me caresser les cheveux.

— Oui, je murmure en levant mes yeux vers elle.

— Tu verras, là-bas tu apprendras beaucoup de choses, des choses fabuleuses qu'on n'apprend pas dans l'école où tu étais, encourage-t-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

C'est chouette d'apprendre. Je pose des questions tout le temps mais les maîtres d'écoles en ont marre je crois. Une fois, le maître d'école a répondu que je posais trop de question et que je finirais Pacificateur. J'ai dit que jamais je ferais ça, ils sont moches les pacificateurs.

— Je pourrais poser des questions ? je demande en tripotant ma robe.

— Autant que tu veux ! assure père avec bonne humeur.

Je fais un grand sourire. Soudain mère commence à crier et je crois que le chat a encore fait tomber le pot de confiture par terre. J'aime beaucoup le chat, il est tout gris avec des yeux jaunes et parfois le soir je le laisse dormir dans mon lit. Il est tout chaud comme mon doudou.

— Et moi ? proteste Jade, boudeuse.

Elle a les joues couvertes de confiture et père la gronde en disant de s'essuyer la bouche sinon elle va tâcher sa robe rose.

— Toi tu restes dans cette école, tranche mère avec douceur.

Elle prend une serviette et lui essuie le visage avant de lui faire un bisou sur ses joues toutes rondes.

— Je veux pas ! crie Jade en tapant des pieds dans sa chaise.

Et elle se met à pleurer. Je tire mère par la manche et lui demande moi aussi un bisou. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi je pourrais pas en avoir un aussi ? Finalement j'ai mon bisou et mère explique que je suis forte et que je dois protéger Jade et que c'est pour ça que je dois aller dans une école différente.

oOo

Quatre dodos plus tard – j'ai compté parce que j'aime bien ça – nourrice me dit que c'est le jour où je dois aller à l'école. Il est très tôt et le soleil est encore en train de dormir lui aussi. Je me roule en boule contre le chat gris qui ronronne et se rendort tout près de moi.

Finalement mère vient me sortir du lit et m'aide à enfiler une robe rose avec des rubans. D'habitude elle fait jamais ça mais aujourd'hui elle dit que c'est important.

— Je veux pas y aller, je bredouille pendant que Mummy me fait des boucles.

— Écoute Opale, commence mère, tu es une petite fille très intelligente et forte. Tu dois protéger Jade et pour la protéger tu dois aller dans cette école, d'accord ?

Je secoue la tête de haut en bas, je crois que j'ai compris. C'est vrai que Jade elle est un peu bête parfois, elle laisse les garçons la bousculer à l'école, et après c'est moi qui vais la défendre.

Le voyage dans notre voiture est un peu long. Je serre contre moi mon sac qui était dans la cuisine avec toutes mes affaires dedans. Et mon doudou-grenouille. Je pose mes mains sur le tissu tout doux de ma robe en faisant bien attention de ne pas la froisser, je veux être la plus jolie à l'école. Dehors le soleil se lève lentement et je regarde les nuages devenir tout rouges, peut-être qu'ils saignent les pauvres, comme moi quand je me suis coupée le doigt. Finalement je m'endors rapidement en me servant de mon sac comme oreiller.

Quand je me réveille on est arrivé à l'école. Père et mère me prennent par la main et on entre. C'est très grand et tout en pierre, il y a même des tours qui sont tellement hautes qu'elle disparaissent dans les nuages. Il fait un peu frais et mère me fait mettre ma jolie veste rouge. Dans le château il y a des escaliers partout et des portraits de gens aux murs. Je crois que j'en ai vu un à la télévision un jour. La directrice est gentille. Elle a des boucles aux cheveux, comme moi, et un grand sourire.

— Bonjour, dit-elle tout gentiment.

— Bonjour, je murmure timidement assez impressionnée.

— Est-ce que tu veux voir ta chambre ? questionne Madame la directrice en me désignant un escalier avec des petites marches que je pourrais enfin monter sans difficultés.

Elle me fait un autre sourire bienveillant.

— Je préfère ma chambre chez moi, on rentre maintenant ? je gémis en suppliant père du regard.

— Non ma princesse, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? questionne gentiment père en se baissant pour être à ma hauteur.

— Oui que c'est ma nouvelle école et que j'y resterais un peu beaucoup de temps, je récite sagement en reniflant.

— Voilà, et je suis sure que Madame la Directrice a une chambre très jolie pour toi, ajoute mère en me tapotant la tête.

— Les murs sont roses, ajoute Madame la Directrice avec un clin d'oeil.

J'aime le rose, ça fait très jolie avec mes cheveux noirs. Je lui dis que je veux bien la voir, donc on m'accompagne jusque là-bas. C'est vrai que la chambre est belle et rose clair. Elle est en forme de rond avec des lits tout moelleux et un poêle au milieu de la piè y a aussi une bibliothèque avec des livres et tout plein d'images de filles qui gagnent les Hunger Games et sont belles comme des princesses. Je m'assoie sur le lit, c'est si doux que j'ai envie de dormir dessus tout de suite, en plus on dirait un lit de princesse.

Je prends mon doudou avec moi et l'installe sur mon nouveau lit. Madame la directrice a dit que je pouvais choisir celui qui me plaisait parce que les autres élèves ne sont pas tous arrivés. J'ai choisis celui qui est près de la fenêtre comme ça je pourrais regarder le paysage. Les fenêtres sont très hautes et avec des jolies vitraux en haut. Mon lit est très chouette parce qu'il a des rideaux, comme ça je peux dormir sans voir les autres.

— Tu vois ma grenouille, je t'avais dit que tu serais heureuse ici, s'enthousiasme père en posant ma valise au pied de mon nouveau lit de princesse.

— Je veux Jade, je réclame en serrant mon doudou-grenouille contre ma robe rose.

— Non chérie, intervient gentiment mère, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ?

— Oui,je murmure en l'esquivant du regard, en pensant à ce que je dois faire.

— Tu te feras beaucoup d'amies ici Opale, rassure la Directrice.

Ça je sais pas. J'ai deux amies que j'aime beaucoup à l'école mais elles viennent pas ici et je sais pas comment on fait pour en avoir des nouvelles. J'ai peur d'être tout le temps toute seule ici.

* * *

La vie est agréable ici, nous nous levons tous les jours à huit heures du matin puis on va prendre un petit-déjeuner dans l'immense réfectoire de la Tour Nord. Cette partie du centre est l'endroit où les cadets sont gardés. Les cadets c'est nous, les petits, ceux qui ont entre six et dix ans. Notre dortoir est comme le jour où je suis arrivée, avec des murs roses pâles et des lits moelleux. J'ai cinq autres camarades de chambre que j'aime beaucoup même si ma meilleure amie reste Amarante. Elle m'accompagne partout, y compris quand je fais le mur et que je sors de la Tour Nord pour explorer le reste du château. J'ai peur qu'elle parte l'année prochaine. L'année de nos onze ans et celle de nos seize ans, nous devons passer un examen qui détermine si on est apte à continuer ou pas. Je pense passer celui-ci sans problème, il n'est pas très dur, mais il paraît que l'examen qui évalue si on peut devenir un aspirant carrière ou pas est très difficile.

Après notre petit-déjeuner, nous allons étudier jusqu'à midi à l'école du centre. J'apprends une quantité énorme de choses, bien plus qu'à l'école normale. L'après-midi on nous enseigne comment manier une arme – en bois pour commencer – et un tas d'autres informations très utiles. Je n'aime pas trop l'épée pour le moment, je crois que je ne suis pas très douée au combat au corps à corps.

En arrivant ici, j'ai remarqué que je ne suis pas seule. Par là je ne veux pas dire seule dans le centre, mais seule dans le sens « seule enfant qui est là pour en protéger un autre ». Mère m'a dit que j'étais très courageuse et qu'elle serait éternellement reconnaissante de ce que je fais pour Jade. C'est vrai que Jade n'est parfois pas très douée, elle est maladroite et tombe souvent. Un jour elle a même faillit se blesser en chutant avec un couteau dans les mains.

Toujours est-il que la vie est très agréable ici, les instructeurs sont très gentils et patients avec nous, même les moins doués – et entre nous il y en a tellement ! – en plus de ça on a des endroits pour jouer, une grande bibliothèque et une nourrice pour chaque dortoir. La nôtre s'appelle Ébène, elle a une magnifique peau sombre comme la nuit et de longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre. Elle est très belle et elle est comme moi, elle a été adopté pour protéger un enfant d'une riche famille lors des Moissons. Un jour je lui ai posé des questions, je lui ai demandé si on était pareille. Ébène s'est assise sur mon lit, m'a fixé longuement et m'a caressé le visage. Elle n'a pas dit un mot mais je sais que c'est le cas. Depuis, elle passe un peu plus de temps avec moi qu'avec les autres pour me border le soir.

Quatre fois par an je rentre chez moi, une fois l'été et trois fois le reste de l'année. Je sais que les combattants et les aspirants carrières ne rentrent que trois fois, mais nous, nous sommes encore petits et nous avons un peu plus besoin de notre famille.

Le centre est devenu une seconde famille, ici je me sens à ma place. Je ne pose pas de questions, je ne peux pas, mais j'ai trouvé d'autres enfants comme moi. Je grandis doucement même si je reste assez frêle, pourtant la nourriture est délicieuse et je ne me prive pas ! Petit à petit j'apprends, j'observe et, j'espère devenir une aussi grande combattante que les anciens vainqueurs dont les tableaux tapissent les murs.

oOo

Contrairement à d'habitude, le soleil est couché quand je sors de la tour nord. Il est un peu plus de huit heures du soir et je fais, comme parfois, une petite balade nocturne. Je parcours les couloirs avec une légère appréhension, si je suis encore une fois attrapée, je serais quitte pour nettoyer le sol de la bibliothèque de fond en comble. Le lendemain aura lieu la cérémonie d'introduction et je dois bien avouer que ça m'angoisse un peu, quoiqu'il en soit je ne pourrais pas dormir. Amarante, ma copine de classe, me dit qu'on va enfin passer du côté des combattants. Les combattants, comme elle dit, ce sont ceux qui ont des armes, des vrais, pas des reproductions en bois comme nous. Ils se battent avec et se pavanent dans les couloirs de l'école comme s'ils étaient les rois.

Je porte mon uniforme, bleu nuit quand on est encore « petit », il deviendra vert demain midi, après la cérémonie. Si un jour je deviens une aspirante carrière, il sera noir. Du peu que je vois, les élèves de cette dernière catégorie sont incroyablement respectés et crains, un peu comme les anciens vainqueurs qui leur donnent cours. Avec Amarante, on sort souvent de notre tour pour se faufiler dans l'aile gauche du château, celle où sont rassemblés les futurs tributs. L'école est découpée en quatre parties distinctes et, généralement, on ne se mélange pas ou peu. La tour nord est réservée aux « bleus » comme disent les autres, elle est très grande, haute et vaste. Il y a cinq étages, le premier est pour les petits de six ans, le second pour ceux de sept ans et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ceux de dix ans. Quand on fête nos onze ans, comme moi il y a deux jours, on est invité à participer à une cérémonie spéciale pendant laquelle on nous remet un nouvel uniforme et une arme.

On ne sait jamais vraiment l'arme que l'on va recevoir, ce sont nos instructeurs qui, en fonction de nos résultats, décident de l'arme que l'on saura le mieux maîtriser. J'espère sincèrement que personne n'aura l'idée de me mettre une épée entre les mains, je ne suis pas douée au combat au corps à corps.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose de l'aile droite du château qui est réservée aux verts mais les aspirants carrières, eux, vivent dans l'aile gauche et j'y vais régulièrement. Bien sûr, c'est strictement interdit, j'ai déjà été punie pour avoir erré là-bas – et franchement nettoyer l'armurerie c'est très ennuyeux – mais je recommence pratiquement tous les mois.

— Opale, vient on rentre, souffle amarante.

Elle est effrayée mais elle me suit à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris par une élève de neuf ans, qui le tenait elle-même de sa sœur de quatorze ans, que Cashmere était là pour entraîner les aspirants carrières. Cashmere a gagné l'année dernière, pendant les soixante-troisième Hunger Games. Elle est grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds et brillants, surtout elle est très belle et forte. L'année dernière toutes les filles voulaient la voir et être comme elle, nous savions qu'elle allait se porter volontaire et on a suivi ses Hunger Games avec beaucoup d'attention. D'habitude je ne regarde pas beaucoup les Jeux, je sais que c'est interdit mais je détourne les yeux quand il y a du sang. Je déteste le sang, je m'évanouis souvent quand je me coupe trop profondément. A l'école pourtant on nous installe dans une grande pièce et nous regardons tous les Jeux mais je sais que d'autres enfants aussi détournent le regard.

Amarante a deux sœurs de seize ans et l'une d'elle a déjà rencontré Cashmere pour de vrai. D'ailleurs cette année, quand elle est revenue de vacances, elle avait des cheveux blonds comme elle, complètement décolorés. Je n'ai rien dis à Amarante, ni à personne d'autres, mais je sais qu'une de ses grandes sœurs a été adopté, comme moi, pour protéger l'autre. Elle avait une peau hâlée comme la mienne et de longs cheveux noirs. C'est dommage que maintenant ils soient blonds, c'est beaucoup moins beau je trouve.

Ici plus personne ne me dit que mes cheveux sont sales juste parce qu'ils sont noirs. Une fille a essayé, quand j'avais huit ans, mais je l'ai giflé et elle n'a plus jamais recommencé. J'aurais aimé être blonde et grande mais je crois que c'est plutôt mal partie. Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête et continue ma progression dans le château. Notre couvre-feu est à huit heures du soir, mais je sais que les aspirants carrières s'entraînent plus longtemps. Amarante continue de râler dans mon dos, à ce rythme-là on risque de se faire repérer. Soudain elle se tait et j'ai peur qu'un de nos instructeurs ne nous ait repérées.

— Tu crois que son frère sera là ? murmure-t-elle avec un espoir palpable dans la voix.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant son ton presque hystérique et me remets en route. Cashmere a un frère, Gloss, il est très beau, se bat toujours torse nu et se pavane devant les filles. Je ne l'avouerais jamais devant Amarante mais il me plaît aussi beaucoup, seulement quand on a onze ans ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. En plus de ça l'amour c'est quand même très bizarre je trouve, c'est plus simple d'apprendre à se battre.

— On va se faire tuer ! panique Amarante en regardant à gauche puis à droite.

— Chut ! je lui ordonne en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien entendu, personne ne nous tuera. Nous sommes très bien traité ici au centre, nous mangeons largement à notre faim, on nous encourage à nous coucher tôt et personne ne nous maltraite. Parfois j'avais un peu peur de ça mais j'ai rapidement compris que ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt, les élèves apprennent mieux et plus vite quand on les chouchoute. L'aile ouest est plutôt bruyante, heureusement il y a beaucoup moins d'élèves à ce stade là des études mais le risque d'être découvert hors des dortoirs est multiplié par deux. Les aspirants carrières sont tous très grands – décidément – et ils sont réunis dans un bel amphithéâtre situé sous une immense coupole de verre. Amarante et moi, nous nous cachons derrière une imposante statue représentant un ancien vainqueur dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom.

Je regarde les aspirants carrières se battre, s'amuser et plaisanter bruyamment. Ils sont tous très élégants et je me surprends à rêver d'être à leur place un jour. Cashmere est là aussi, elle est souriante et très belle, comme d'habitude. Si jamais mère me le permets, je deviendrais peut-être blonde un jour, sur la sœur d'Amarante c'est clairement moche mais peut-être que sur moi ça serait plus élégant ? A cette pensée mon estomac se noue. Une partie de moi voudrait se fondre dans le décor et devenir comme toutes ces filles blondes, grandes et minces. Le parfait stéréotype des filles du Un. Cependant une autre partie de moi me souffle que je ne suis pas vraiment une fille du Un.

La plupart du temps je me fiche de ne pas leur ressembler, mais parfois, quand on me regarde en chuchotant, je deviens paranoïaque et je me dis que je ferais toujours tâche au milieu des autres. C'est idiot de vouloir ressembler à quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas, je songe mentalement. Sans compter que des enfants « adoptés » ici il y en a beaucoup. Les autres nous appellent des enfants-boucliers, c'est le mot le plus juste pour décrire ce que nous sommes. Parfois je me demande si mes parents m'aiment vraiment ou si je ne suis pour eux qu'une simple garantie que Jade ne sera jamais envoyée dans les Hunger Games. Ils me gâtent beaucoup pour mon anniversaire et prennent soin de moi, mais peut-être que là aussi c'est simplement parce que ça ne serait pas dans leur intérêt de me négliger. Tout le monde nous connaît mais personne n'en parle, c'est un des rares interdit tacite qui est étendu à tout le district. La plupart des élèves n'y prêtent aucune attention et personne ne se moque ouvertement de moi ici, il y a beaucoup trop d'enfants-bouclier pour que les véritables natifs du Un ne se permettent quoique ce soit qui ferait éclater la vérité au grand jour. J'ai appris à en reconnaître certains, d'autres se fondent particulièrement bien dans la masse et d'autres comme Satine, une amie qui a eu onze ans l'année dernière, sont des enfants d'enfants-bouclier. Au début je croyais que nous étions adoptés uniquement pour protéger la progéniture de riches familles, et puis j'ai compris que c'était une façon de peupler le district avec « du sang neuf ». Naturellement je garde ça pour moi, il est très mal vu d'en parler.

— Il est là ! Chuchote Amarante à toute vitesse avec une voix aiguë.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais je regarde quand même. Pourquoi les garçons se battent toujours torse nu ? Non pas que ça me gêne mais c'est terriblement déconcentrant. Gloss se bat tellement bien avec ses couteaux ! C'est sa dernière année ici. Je me demande s'il se portera volontaire ou pas, s'il le fait et qu'il revient vainqueur, ça serait une bonne raison de continuer à l'admirer en cachette. Je suis très absorbé par sa personne. Tellement que je sursaute violemment quand quelqu'un – qui n'est pas Amarante – me tapote l'épaule.

Je me retourne pour contempler un instructeur que je connais bien, c'est généralement lui qui m'attrape dans les couloirs avant de me ramener dans la tour nord en me collant une punition au passage.

— Je l'aurais parié, siffle-t-il, j'aurais mis ma main à couper que tu serais hors de ton dortoir ce soir Opale.

— Je ne suis pas... je commence avant de me taire précipitamment.

Depuis que je suis petite je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis vraiment, est-ce que je suis Opale ? Ou Solveig ? J'ai l'impression que ce simple choix d'un prénom change tout.

— Le parquet de la bibliothèque a besoin d'être ciré, poursuit-il en m'entraînant dehors.

Je fais la grimace et regarde nerveusement en direction des grands pour voir s'ils m'ont remarqué ou pas.

— Grâce à toi et à tes escapades nocturnes, le centre n'a jamais été aussi propre, ironise t-il.

— Très amusant, je marmonne.

Il attrape Amarante – en pleur – et moi par le bras avant de nous entraîner vers la Tour Nord. Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois que lui ainsi que les autres parient sur le nombre de fois où je fais le mur et, d'après son sourire, mon instructeur a l'air d'avoir gagné.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé et bonne vacances :)_


End file.
